memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Phoenixclaw
Um die Seite übersichtlich zu halten, werden alte Diskussionen am Jahresanfang in dieses Archiv verschoben. Nominierung zum Administrator auf Memory Alpha --Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:00, 7. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Viel Glück 20:01, 7. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ::O.O Äääh... Danke. (Ich. Bin. Platt.) -- 20:08, 7. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hallo Phoenixclaw, nach einer Woche ist die Wahl erfolgreich. Dazu meinen Glückwunsch. Ich habe dir die Rechte erteilt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:12, 14. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Ja geil, dann stell den Laden mal auf den Kopf 21:56, 14. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ::So viel auf den Kopf stellen werd ich nicht. Ich versprechs ;) -- 19:36, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Favicon Ist das bei dir auch nicht mehr da und siehst du stattdessen die Standarte der Fandom-Wikia Koalition? 18:13, 3. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Nope. Sieht ziemlich normal aus. In ME-Wiki und im DW-Wiki hab ich auch keine Probleme. Hm... -- 18:53, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Es war mein Browser, im Internet Explorer ging es. Jetzt ists auch hier wieder normal. Lobet Wikia 17:36, 5. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Wikia. Hm... :/ Ich weiß nicht. Die wollen uns demnächst ein paar Sachen wegnehmen und andere aufdrücken. Immer schön vorsichtig bleiben bei den Damen und Herren dort. -- 18:10, 5. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Portraits Hallo Phoenixclaw: Bei Portraits nutzen wir, sofern möglich, immer ein Bildausschnitt im Verhältnis 3:4. Es sollten auch nur Screencaps aus den Episoden und keine Promo-Bilder genutzt werden. Normalerweise empfehle ich trekcore.com aber zur Zeit hat die neue Seite Trek Caps die Nase vorn. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:09, 26. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Sorry. Ich wusel hier so selten bei den Bildern rum, dass ich nicht mehr genau wusste, welches Seitenverhältnis wir verwenden. Beim nächstem Mal hol ich es gleich von den angegeben Webseiten, danke für die Links. :P.S: Es ist vielleicht ein Promobild, kommt aber genauso in der fertigen Folge vor, deswegen ist es in meinen Augen beides. :P.P.S: Ok, das mit den Sidebars wusste ich jetzt wirklich nicht. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 20:14, 26. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Schon ok, hatten wir bei den neuen Filmen damals auch erst so: das ein oder andere Bild aus einem Trailer - das wurde nachher alles durch "echte" Screencaps ersetzt. Wichtig ist, dass man weiß und angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Btw: Zum Thema Personen-Sidebars: die sollten weiterhin nur für Hauptcharaktere und allenfalls für häufig wiederkehrende Gastcharaktere genutzt werden. Ganz kontroverses Thema, wohl nie richtig zu Ende diskutiert worden (muss gleich mal die alte Diskussion dazu raussuchen). Nur ganz wenige Personen haben so eine Sidebar. Wir sollten uns da momentan noch zurückhalten und nur den Hauptcast (siehe ) entsprechend damit ausstatten. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:23, 26. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Ist wirklich eine gute Idee, es so zu handhaben. Wie gesagt, das habe ich bis jetzt nicht gewusst. Danke für den Hinweis. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 20:30, 26. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Nur zur Erg.: Forum:Sidebar bei Personen, Forum:Personensidebars und natürlich Vorlage Diskussion:Personen-Sidebar... wenn du dich da durchqäulen willst ;) Ich hab's das letzte Mal am 1. Mai 2014 versucht. Vielleicht wird das Thema ja irgendwann wieder aktuell ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:34, 26. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Ich habe den ersten Foreneintrag ein wenig durchgeschaut und wow... Die ganzen Vorschläge (und ihre Gegenargumente) sind interessant. Genauso wie das Endergebnis. :Also würden wir dieses Thema erneut starten (was ich nicht hoffe), wäre ich definitiv für die aktuelle Regelung. Unsere Sidebar-Vorlage ist so kompliziert und an sich bereits lang, dass sie sich wirklich nur für die Hauptpersonen rentiert. Alles andere wäre vergeudete Zeit und vergeudeter Platz, da die meisten Spalten dann sowieso nicht gefüllt sind (habe ich ja selbst gerade gemerkt) und selbst die eingeklappte Tabelle schon einiges am Raum einnimmt. :P.S: Ich werde übrigens die aktuell noch laufende Zukunftsdiskussion in ein Archiv mit allen nötigen Daten zu Plattformen, Software und Backup umwandeln. Sollten wir nach dem Stress mit DSC wieder Zeit für diese Diskussion haben, oder Wikia uns erneut auf die Füße treten (was mit der Umwandlung der Foren- in Diskussionbeiträge wahrscheinlich der Fall sein wird), hätten wir dann ein Sammelsorium und einen teilweise ausgearbeiteten Aktionsplan für zukünftige Schritte. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 20:49, 26. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Die Sidebars stehen auf meiner Agenda auch nicht mehr sonderlich weit oben ;) Bzgl. der Zukunftsdiskussion bin ich da auf deiner Seite. Das Thema ist weiterhin aktuell und entwickelt sich - auch gerade dank deiner Eingaben - zu einer zweckdienlichen, im sachlichen Ton gehaltenen Grundsatzdebatte. --Fizzbin-Junkie 22:12, 26. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Abzeichen Hast du eine Ahnung, wer die Dinger aktiviert hat? Oder wieso wir die nicht abstellen können? 21:16, 26. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Das hat Shisma "verbrochen" ;): Forum:Herausforderungen --Fizzbin-Junkie 22:12, 26. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Ah. Danke. Komisch. 10:25, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Tja, irgendjemand hat ihm diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt. Die bessere Frage ist allerdings, ob wir sie wieder losbekommen, wenn wirklich ersichtlich wird, dass sie nichts bringen. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 12:51, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Eigenlink Hallo Phoenixclaw: Mit ist bei den von dir erstellten Artikeln häufig aufgefallen, dass du den Artikeltitel im Fließtext mit Artikeltitel fett markierst. Wir verwenden aber schon seit sehr vielen Jahren hierfür einen Eigenlink: Artikeltitel. Hab das jetzt schon ein paar mal geändert, aber wahrscheinlich hast du die dabei gesetzten Versionshinweise übersehen ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 08:31, 3. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Ich weiß und mittlerweile mache ich das auch (wenn ich es nicht gerade wieder vergesse... Du weißt ja, Angewohnheiten), aber in diesem Fall ist es nur so möglich, da der Artikeltitel nicht mehr mit dem Link übereinstimmt. So wird der Name nicht fett, sondern ein unendlicher Link, der immer zur Weiterleitungsseite verlinkt, welche wieder auf die normale Seite zurückleitet. Ich werde es wieder ändern, damit es wieder hervorgehoben wird. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 08:36, 3. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Vielleicht hilft dir das: Du kannst auch einfach schreiben blabla. Das "blabla" (kursiv, fett, irgendein Text, usw.) kann dann irgendwas sein, das im Artikel zu sehen sein soll. Verlinkt wird aber dennoch dahin, was du als Artikelname angibst. -- 09:31, 3. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Bilder hochladen Mal ganz ehrlich: Für einen Administrator ist es schon fast peinlich, wieviele Fehler du auch nach Jahren noch wiederholt beim hochladen von Bildern machst. Bitte gewöhne dir in Zukunft doch wenigstens die beiden grundlegensten Regeln an: #Die Bildbeschreibung hat nichts unter der Überschrift Lizenzierung verloren. #Wir haben die Vorlage:Screencap. Die Episoden-Kategorie wird nicht per Hand eingetragen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 13:49, 25. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Ich habe Vorlage:Screencap erfunden und sie dann lange selbst nicht benutzt �� -- 13:51, 25. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Zu meiner Verteidigung: Ich habe in den letzten Wochen mehr Bilder hochgeladen als die ganzen letzten Jahre über. Normalerweise kümmere ich mich um die Senderliste und Dialoge (selbst die Kurzzusammenfassungen sind aktuell eher eine Ausnahme). ::Bei der Bildbeschreibung hab ich vielleicht nicht aufgepasst, dass ich sie versehentlich unter die Überschrift statt darüber gesetzt habe, aber auch nur, weil ich das die ganzen Jahre zuvor seltenst gemacht habe. ::Wenn ich nächste Woche irgendwelche Bilder hinzufüge, werde ich darauf aufpassen. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 18:11, 25. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Carme Forcadell Moin, es ehrt mich zwar sehr, dass Du mich mit Frau Forcadell vergleichst, aber so viel ich aus den Nachrichten weiß ist/war Frau Forcadell die katalanische Pendant zur bayrischen Frau Stamm und deshalb verstehe ich ihn nicht so ganz. Vielleicht kannst Du ihn mir mal erklären. Mit besten Grüßen aus der Freien Republik Gilsebach, Matthias. --2003:E0:3FA:FC36:1F9:FBE5:4C04:EAAD 10:20, 5. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Wie wahrscheinlich die ganze Welt mitbekommen hat, hat Puigdemont doch ganz schön gezögert sich klar zu äußern, bevor er die (inzwischen negierte) Unabhängigkeit letzten Freitag ausrief. Was die Welt größtenteils nicht mitbekommen hat, war das er, der Zauderer und Geduldige, intern gejagt wurde. Forcadell ist wie er eine Kämpferin für die Unabhängigkeit und war jahrelang Mitglied in der sog. Òmnium-Bewegung, ehe sie zur Vorsitzenden der neugegründeten ANC wurde. Diese Posten gab sie für den Posten der Parlamentspräsidentin auf. :Nun, was hat das mit dir zu tun? Und was meinte ich mit "gejagt"? :Puigdemont wollte warten und hat auf Zeit gespielt. Er wollte am Donnerstag letzte Woche nach Madrid und sich dort vor dem Senat erklären, nach der Vormittagssitzung des Parlaments und mit der Möglichkeit die am Freitag zu verpassen. Forcadell war sich bewusst, dass diese Entscheidung bedeutet, dass er eventuell den letzten möglichen Zeitpunkt für die Ausrufung der Republik verstreichen lässt, weil er zaudert oder sich tatsächlich noch ausmalte etwas vor dem Senat erwirken zu können (wobei die Wahrscheinlichkeit dazu im Nullkommabereich lag). Was hat sie als Parlamentspräsidentin gemacht? Sie verschob kurzerhand die Vormittagssitzung auf den Nachmittag und nahm Puigdemont so sämtliche Freiheiten. Er hatte dann keine Wahl mehr, er musste am Donnerstagnachmittag in Barcelona bei der Sitzung sein und konnte nicht mehr nach Madrid reisen. Sie hat ihn gezwungen zu bleiben, daneben auch noch die eigene Ausrufung von Neuwahlen blockiert und die für den nächsten Tag angesetzte Abstimmung über die Unabhängigkeit möglich gemacht. Carles Puigdemont mag der Kopf der Regierung sein, was letzte Woche aber passiert ist, wurde von Carme Forcadell initiiert und ermöglicht. :Was hat das mit dir zu tun? :Nun, du bringst die Sache endlich in Schwung und sprichst die Themen an, die ich übersehe oder noch nicht ansprechen wollte. Außerdem regulierst du mich, da ich entweder zaudere oder nach vorne preschen will. Und dafür Danke. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 12:28, 5. Nov. 2017 (UTC) OK, vielen dank für die Blumen! So jetzt der Ordnung halber noch einen Bezug auf Star Trek herstellen: 2003 haben wir mal Überlegt, ob wir die Freie Republik Gilsebach in Freie Republik Terra Nova umbenennen. Da dieses aber nur Trekkis verstehen würden, haben wir es gelassen. Gruß, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC99:1F9:FBE5:4C04:EAAD 12:45, 5. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::Regel Nummer 2: Memory Alpha ist kein Forum. Zum Tratschen geht ihr bitte ins Andromeda Wiki, ja? 12:48, 5. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Header-Anpassungen Hallo Phoenixclaw, ich gehe davon aus, dass dir die Anpassungsrichtlinien bekannt sind und du daher weißt, dass der Header-Bereich nicht verändert werden darf - zumal ich erst vor Kurzem deswegen Code-Teile entfernt habe. Hattest du für die erneute Veränderung einen bestimmten Grund? Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 22:50, 6. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Ich habe die Überschrift der Artikel nur an unser Design angepasst, ansonsten wirkt sie wie ein Fremdkörper in diesem Wiki. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 15:42, 7. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::Wir reden hier doch immer noch von der Navigationsleiste, oder? 19:32, 7. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::Um die geht es, oder genauer gesagt um den Kopfbereich. Dazu zählt die Navigationsleiste, das Logo, der Wiki-Name daneben, das Sprach-Ausklapp-Menü auf der Hauptseite und einige Elemente oben auf Artikelseiten. Prinzipiell darf an all dem nichts verändert werden. Die Kategorienanzeige oben auf Artikeln zählt zu den funktionellen Elementen einer Seite und darf daher auch nicht ausgeblendet werden. :::Aber: Die Schriftgröße von Artikel-Titeln darf zwar nicht verändert werden, wir haben es der englischen Memory Alpha aber auch erlaubt, die Farbe an ihr Design anzupassen. Falls ihr also konkret die Farbänderung wieder einfügen möchtet, und dabei die Schriftgröße gleich lasst, dann wäre das okay. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 19:59, 7. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::Ihr könnt nicht im Ernst behaupten, dass jemand sich verirrt, wenn diese Elemente individualisiert werden, weil es immer noch die weiße Fandom-Leiste gibt. Außerdem wird niemand auf die Idee kommen, sie ganz wegzulassen. ::Diese Anpassungsrichtlinien scheinen mir willkürlich festgelegt worden zu sein, um es gelinde auszudrücken. ::Aber Kritik stößt bei euch ja sowieso auf taube Ohren 20:11, 7. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::Achso, man darf also die Farbe verändern, aber nicht die Schriftgröße. Wieso wird dann gleich alles revertiert und nicht die Farbe belassen? ::::Auch stimme ich ME47 zu, die Richtlinien sind willkürlich festgelegt. Als ob jemand nicht an dem weißen Balken erkennen könnte, dass er bei Wikia ist. Man braucht für alles ein "corporate Design". Was die Kategorien über den Artikelnamen sollen, erschließt sich auch nicht.--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 20:33, 7. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Danke für die Unterstützung durch die Archivisten, die meine Meinung (auch bezüglich der Kategorien) teilen. :@Mira: Ich war am Anfang froh über das Redesign der Kopfleiste, trotz ihrer Designfehler, da ich hoffte, dass frischer Wind ins Design kommt. Natürlich wollte ich, wie viele andere, die sich im Vorfeld bereits in dem Bereich verkünstelt haben (ich im übrigen auch) die Designfehler ausbügeln. Dazu gehörten eben die Nichtintegrierung in das Design des Wikis, die unnötige Kategorieanzeigen und die (hier nicht korrigierte) unnötige, da redundante, Nennung des Wikinamens. Und da schiebt ihr uns plötzlich einen Riegel vor. Vor dem Redesign gab es wunderschön individualisierte oder perfekt abgestimmte Nav-Leisten und spezielle Fonts für die Seitentitel, die mit dem Design des Wikis harmonierten. Alles nicht mehr erlaubt. Es ist schade, das Wikia das aufgegeben hat; zumal es, wie von meinen Kollegen erwähnt, unnötig ist, da ihr sowieso eine weiße Leiste oben habt, wo ziemlich fett der Name der Firma steht... Und Oasis ist jetzt auch nicht unbedingt ein häufig verwenderter MediaWiki-Skin... Ich glaube also, dass man dieses Wiki auch mit individuellem Header als Wikia-Wiki wiedererkennt. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 21:16, 7. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::::Die Anpassungsrichtlinien, die sich mit dem neuen Header geändert haben, sind streng und weit gefasst, verhindern also etliche mögliche Anpassungen, die viele Wikis gern vornehmen würden, das stimmt. Das neue Header-Design wurde recht gründlich getestet und soll deshalb vorerst bleiben, wie es ist, ohne lokale Anpassungen (also mit Kategorien oben, dem Wikinamen nochmal als Text, etc.), aber das heißt ja nicht, dass wir nicht anhand von laufendem Feedback später doch nochmal global nachbessern. :::::Wir haben schlicht nicht die Kapazitäten, per Wiki darüber zu entscheiden (sprich: jeweils individuell drüber zu streiten), was unseren Anforderungen und unserem Branding nicht schadet und daher bleiben darf und was nicht. Daher die einheitlichen, für alle Wikis gleichermaßen strengen Richtlinien. Der Fairness halber nehmen wir damit in Kauf, dass wir auch mal Änderungen verbieten müssen, die für das jeweilige Wiki sinnvoll wären und eigentlich super aussehen. So frustrierend das ist - dieser Nachteil ergibt sich aus der schieren Masse an Communitys, die wir beherbergen und die sonst alle ihre Sonderwünsche hätten, und der Tatsache, dass unsere Seiten für die zahlenden Anzeigenkunden zunehmend hohe Voraussetzungen erfüllen müssen. Das lässt sich nur bewältigen, wenn wir eine recht strenge, für alle Wikis einheitliche Schiene fahren. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 18:10, 8. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::Das ist ja rührend, dass ihr nur euren Schnitt machen wollt und deshalb diejenigen einschränkt, die euren Inhalt aufbauen, aber nicht direkt Geld abwerfen. ::Die alte Navi-Leiste hätte man natürlich nicht verbessern können. Oder sah die vielleicht nur unattraktiv aus für die Geldgeber? Bis auf die Beschränkungen auf 7 Einträge kamen wir damit gut zurecht. ::Wie immer schön zu sehen, dass ihr alles ändert (zum Schlechten) und dann Ausreden erfindet, die niemandem weiterhelfen. Wie viele Benutzer habt ihr eigentlich vor der Einführung um ihre Meinung gebeten, und sich eine Frühversion mal anzusehen? Und wie viele davon waren keine Mitarbeiter? 18:29, 8. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Wow, ihr kennt tatsächlich den Begriff Feedback? So, wie ihr in den letzten Jahren agiert (Feedback nämlich konsequent ignorieren) haut mich das gerade echt um. Dann erzähl doch bitte mal, inwieweit eine andere Schriftfarbe oder Schriftart die Funktion des Headers beeinflussen. Funktionieren dann plötzlich irgendwelche Links oder Buttons nicht? Kann keine Werbung mehr eingeblendet werden? Kann ich dadurch den Header nicht so benutzen, wie er von euch erdacht wurde? Und komme mir bitte nicht wieder mit dem "Das muss für alle als Wikia-Header erkannbar sein"-Blabla. Frage mich ja, ob ihr eure Programmierer (also die, die tatsächlich z.B. euren Header schreiben) auch mal vor die Tür gelassen werden. Wenn DIE mir sagen, nö, das könnt ihr nicht machen, weil es triftige Gründe gibt, dann akzeptiere ich es kommentarlos. Ich frage mich manchmal echt, wie ihr das früher gemacht habt, da konnten alle Wikis auch sehr viel freier "ihre" Bereiche definieren. Und es gab sogar individuelle Unterstützung seitens Wikia (!) und da hat niemand gemeckert, weil es zu viel wird. Und ja, auch vor einigen Jahren gab es massenhaft Wikis, der Punkt der "schieren Masse an Communitys" zieht da leider nicht mehr. Scheinbar ist Wikia mit der Zeit einfach nur geldgeil geworden, ständig redet ihr von Werbung und Anzeigekunden und vergesst diejenigen, für die die ganzen Wikis eigentlich gemacht werden. -- 18:42, 8. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Vielleicht sollten wir endlich unsere Konsequenz ziehen. In der Forumsdiskussion sind wir an einen wichtigen Punkt gekommen und jeder Archivist sollte sich diesen ansehen und entscheiden. :Denn ehrlich Wikia: Dem Branding schaden? Hohe Voraussetzungen der Anzeigen'''kunden? Man kann jedes Wikia-Wiki allein durch das Oasis-Design und eure weiße Leiste als Wikia-Wiki identifizieren! Und ich will nicht bestreiten, dass Geld wichtig für Infrastruktur und Wartung ist (ich arbeite immerhin in der Branche!), aber eine Wiki-Farm sollte als erstes immer auf die Autoren für den Content achten und darauf, was deren Wünsche sind! Ich beobachte stehts die Entwicklung von Wikia und der Einführung neuer Funktionen, aber einige kommen zu spät oder sind unnütz oder funktionieren nicht richtig (ich warte z.B. immer noch darauf, dass ich in der mobilen Ansicht der Webseiten Artikel bearbeiten kann). Es ist schade das sich der Trend des "Werbekunden-vor-User" anscheinend in der ganzen amerikanischen Tech-Branche ausbreitet und u.a. solche Absurditäten wie die Anpassungsrichtlinien und diese Diskussion hervorbringt. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 19:11, 8. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::"Hohe Anforderungen für die Anzeigenkunden." Toll! An dieser Stelle sollte ich vielleicht mal anmerken, dass mir die Werbung in der rechten Spalte unter dem Bearbeitenbutton in den letzten Monaten schon mehrfach gehörig auf ...die Nerven gegangen ist, weil sie das Dropdownmenü des Bearbeitenbuttons überlagert hat und selbst nach dreimaligem Neuladen der Seite noch da war. Das reduziert übrigens auch die Empfänglichkeit für die tollen Werbebotschaften eurer Anzeigenkunden. Euch ist schon klar, dass ohne Archivisten auch die Attraktivität für Nutzer sinkt und damit eure lieben Anzeigenkunden weniger potenzielle Käufer haben? ::::Weniger ist manchmal mehr, wie weniger Reglementierung und mehr Spielraum in Wikis, was dann auch euren Anzeigenkunden mehr nützt; frei nach E.F. Schumacher "Small Is Beautiful". ::::Irgendwann kommt der Tropfen der das Fass zum überlaufen bringt und die Absurditäten, wie Phoenixclaw es genannt hat, sind solche Tropfen.--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 22:26, 8. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::::Artikel mobil Bearbeiten kann man schon. Zwar nur in der Quellcode-Ansicht, aber immerhin. Wenn Anzeigen das Dropdown-Menü überlagern, dann liegt das in der Regel entweder an JavaScript-Anpassungen des Wikis oder des Nutzers, oder, und das ist am häufigsten der Fall, an Werbeblockern, die derjenige benutzt. Dass wir die Seite nicht für Werbeblocker-Nutzer optimieren ist ja sicher verständlich. :::::Es hat sich in den letzten paar Jahren tatsächlich einiges in der Werbebranche geändert, und auch die Art und Weise, in der FANDOM Anzeigen verkauft und verarbeitet hat sich massiv verändert. Das funktioniert heute nicht mehr so wie noch vor zwei oder drei Jahren, weil wir viel direkter mit den Werbekunden zusammenarbeiten. Das hat neben einigem anderen den neuen Header mit sich gebracht und die strengeren Anpassungsrichtlinien, die einzelnen Communitys weniger Freiraum lassen. Dazu gab es Anfang des Jahres eine Blogreihe und seitdem etliche weitere Beiträge zu Designänderungen und Modernisierung. Falls ihr dem FANDOM-Blog also nicht sowieso schon folgt und FANDOMs Strategie hinter all dem nachvollziehen wollt, findet ihr hier vielleicht Infos, die das Ganze etwas transparenter machen. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 23:05, 8. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Dann ist für mich alles gesagt, zumal ihr durch mich sowieso schon lange kein Geld mehr verdient. Nämlich seit ihr A: meinen alten Rechner mit Werbung verlangsamt habt (bzw. meinen Browser abstürzen ließt) und ich seitdem für alle Browser Ad-Blocker verwende; und ich B: ein persönliches CSS nutze, mit dem ich das alte Design von vor der Breakpoint-Anpassung wiederhergestellt habe. Das ist zusätzlich zum Ad-Blocker ein ziemlich guter Verhinderer von Werbung, da diese nicht mehr für dieses Design angepasst ist. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 19:20, 9. Nov. 2017 (UTC) '''WICHTIG - Abstimmung: WIKIA-Loslösung Hallo! Wir sind nun in der Diskussion um die Loslösung von WIKIA an einem Punkt wo es einer generellen Abstimmung bedarf. Ich möchte Dich daher bitten, an der entsprechenden Abstimmung teilzunehmen. Da es hier um eine existenielle Entscheidung geht, wird ein Votum aller aktiven Admins und Beaurocrats vorausgesetzt. Wenn du es in den vorgegebenen 7 Tagen nicht schaffen solltest ein Votum abzugeben, wird dir ein "neutrales Votum" zugeschrieben. So soll verhindert werden, dass eine so wichtige Entscheidung ohne deine Mitwirkung gefällt wird. --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:40, 25. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Meine Meinung ist klar. Ich habe den Prozess gestartet und ich werde den Weg zu Ende gehen. Wie dieser aussehen wird kann ich jetzt nicht sagen. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 12:47, 25. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Wegen deines Threads Hab wegen deines Threads (http://de.memory-alpha.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000076) dort http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:86412#5 eine Diskussion zum Thema angefangen. Äußere dich und andere aus dem memory-alpha wikia bitte dazu. --Donkong (Diskussion) 00:05, 9. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :Hallo Donkong, was willst du bezüglich des Eintrages wissen? :Wikia drückt uns das Diskussionsforum auf. Wir wollen es nicht haben, können es aber nicht deaktivieren. Aus diesem Grund wird genau eines gemacht. Alle Einträge im Diskussionsboard werden als unerwünscht gelöscht. Gab dazu dann eine Ankündigung. Fertig. :Dies richtet sich nicht gegen die Leute, die dort schreiben, sondern ausschließlich gegen das Diktat von Wikia, diese Funktion über unsere Köpfe hinweg zu aktivieren.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:21, 9. Apr. 2018 (UTC) @Tobi72 Ich will nichts Wissen ich hab nur auf denn Thread und denn anderen hingewiesen damit auch andere davon wissen. Wir vom memory alpha wikia sind sozusagen Syrranniten und Fandom/Wikia das Oberkommando. Wir kritisieren das Vorgehen des Oberkommandos über unsere Köpfe hinweg zu entscheiden.--Donkong (Diskussion) 23:18, 9. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Lieber "Phoenixclaw"! Danke für das Sichern des Artikels "Mensch". Entschuldigen möchte ich mich für die persönlichen Attacken gegen "Conan174", aber der Typ ist mir mit seinen beharrlichen Änderungen des Artikels auf die unwissenschaftliche, nicht-kanonische und altmodisch-rassistische (noch dazu - wenn man bei der Terminologie des 20. Jahrhunderts bliebe, siehe "indianischer Typ" - ethnologisch unkorrekte) Ur-Version wirklich auf den Senkel gegangen. Wenn seine unausgegorene Version so stehen geblieben wäre, hätte der Artikel wieder diesen rassistischen Touch. Einen Verbesserungsvorschlag hätte ich allerdings noch: Im Abschnitt "Physiologie" würde ich im 3. Absatz die Endung "die man auch als die Dritte Welt bezeichnet hat" weglassen, da sich im Star-Trek-Universum des 21. Jahrhunderts Not und Hunger nicht nur auf die "Dritte Welt" beschränken . MfG Urobe (Diskussion) 23:16, 29. Jun. 2018 (UTC)Urobe Chat Hack Gefunden: https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ChatHacks Problem Schick mir mal bitte eine Mail an legat-garak@web.de--Legat Garak (Diskussion) 09:09, 11. Jun. 2019 (UTC) :um wleches "problem" geht es? läuft läuft läuft --Conan174 (Diskussion) 18:43, 12. Jun. 2019 (UTC)